


Bad Dream

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [44]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "Hey can we talk about last night?" Jim asked, aiming for nonchalant. "There's nothing to talk about" Dwight stated.Dwight has a nightmare where he cheats on Jim.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Bad Dream

Dwight woke up with a start, a loud yelp escaping his mouth as he bolted upright and looked around his bedroom. 

"Dwight?" Jim asked, his voice raspy with sleep and with worry as he shifted his body to turn to Dwight. 

"I'm fine" Dwight said, pushing the comforter off of him as he continued to take deep breaths. "Dwight, baby what's wrong?" Jim asked, lifting his body up and placing his hand on Dwight's forearm. 

"Nothing just had a bad dream. Go back to bed Jim" Dwight coerced, sinking down and laying back on the bed. 

Jim gave Dwight an unsettled look, his brows furrowed as he looked at Dwight in worry. "It's fine" Dwight promised, bringing Jim's hand up and kissing it. 

Jim smiled lightly at this and moved closer to Dwight, so that they were face to face. 

Jim pressed a light kiss on Dwight's nose, causing the other mans eyes to flutter shut and scrunch up from the ticklish feeling of Jim's lips on his nose. 

Dwight moved closer to Jim and scooted down so that Jim's chin would rest on top of his head. Dwight wrapped one arm over Jim's stomach and pressed light kisses on Jim's neck and collarbone, as Jim ran his fingers through Dwight's hair.

The two cuddled close to each other, Jim petting Dwight's hair until he was sure Dwight had fallen asleep. 

Jim pressed a kiss on Dwight's head. He felt worried about what Dwight had dreamt about and hoped that Dwight would tell him about it in the morning. 

. . . . . . . . . 

Because of their interrupted night, Jim and Dwight woke later then usual and had to rush out of their house to work, leaving Jim unable to question Dwight about his nightmare. 

"Hey Dwight" Jim said, as he entered the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Hello Jim" Dwight said, nodding at his boyfriend. 

"Hey can we talk about last night?" Jim asked, aiming for nonchalant. "There's nothing to talk about" Dwight stated. 

"Dwight" Jim said, raising his brow. "James" Dwight responded, standing in front of him with a tilt of his lips. 

Jim gave Dwight a dry expression. Dwight guiltily looked up at Jim and yielded. "Fine" Dwight conceded. 

"I had a nightmare that I was cheating on you" Dwight told Jim. Jim looked taken aback for a second, before taking a sip of his coffee and looking at Dwight with as straight of an expression he could muster. 

"Who were you with?" he asked, coughing away his laugh. "Angela" Dwight honestly told him, looking at their shoes. 

Jim set his cup down and put his hands in his pockets, as he looked up at the ceiling and back down at Dwight. 

"Okay, it was just a dream Dwight, it's fine" Jim said, pressing his hand on Dwight's shoulder. Dwight looked back up at Jim and sighed, "yeah it was, you're right" Dwight told him. 

Jim nodded and figured they were done and okay, but Dwight spoke up again. "I just don't want you to feel that I would cheat on you and think that I had a thing for Angela. I really love you" Dwight told him. 

After his dream, Dwight had worried that by telling Jim that he imagined him cheating on him with Angela, it would make Jim vary of their relationship especially considering how Dwight had been unfaithful once before with Angela, when she was with Andy and the entire office of course knew about it. 

"Dwight, I know you love me and I don't think you'll cheat on me" Jim honestly told him. Dwight looked up earnestly at Jim and smiled at him. 

"That's good" Dwight said, nodding up at Jim. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"So Dwight here" Jim said pointing at Dwight as they sat in the conference room for their interview. "Had a dream he was cheating on me and was worried, that I would be worried. I don't know something about his past" Jim said, grinning at the camera. 

Dwight rolled his eyes and sighed, "are you going to be annoying about it?" Dwight asked. "Oh definitely" Jim replied, looking straight at the camera with a smirk. 

Dwight sighed at the camera, but looked back lovingly at Jim when he thought the cameras were off of them.


End file.
